Scooby Doo and the hex girls Thorn's new baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is the third story a seaqule to A new life Thorn is having another baby.
1. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara but I do own Zoey Rosie and Bella.

After 3 years Thorn and Shaggy's daughter Zoey is now 3 years old.

Thorn was gaining weight and she realize that she is pregnant again Shaggy went into the bathroom and saw Thorn's stomach got larger.

Thorn said "Shaggy I'm pregnant!" "that's great Thorn we're having another baby" then Zoey came in and said "mommy why are you and daddy are in the bathroom?".

Thorn said "Zoey we don't know but mommy's going to have another baby".

"that means I'll have a brother or a sister!" Shaggy picked Zoey up and said "and when mommy your ants uncles and daddy are at hospitable you will be staying at your friend from per-school Rosie and daddy will pick you up when mommy has your brother or sister".

* * *

At per-school

Ms. Croft said " Zoey you seem so happy today what is it that made you so happy today?".

Zoey said "my mom is going to have a baby I'm going to be a big sister!".

"oh and is your mommy having a brother or a sister?" asked .

"I don't know yet but I will tell you once its born" said Zoey taking a seat "OK Zoey I want to here from you when its born" said .

* * *

3 weeks later

Thorn was putting her zombie movies away and Zoey said "mommy what are you doing with the zombie movies?" when Thorn was done putting her movies away and saw Zoey and said to her "mommy's just cleaning up so I will play with you now...what?".

Zoey said "mommy what's wrong?" Thorn said Zoey your brother or sister is kicking" Zoey put her hand on her mother's stomach and felt kicking.

* * *

At Thorn's 5 month

"Shaggy can you take Zoey to the park I can't because I have a doctors to go to now?" said Thorn as she got her jacket on.

"yes Thorn I will".

It turned out to be a busy month

End of chapter 1


	2. Labor and the Baby is born

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara but I do own Zoey Bella and Rosie.

Thorn Dusk and Luna got

ready for the new baby.

"I can't wait until the baby get's here!" said Luna.

"well" said dusk "it take's time and the day it get's here and Zoey is at Rosie's for this month".

then Thorn said "I got an idea let's ask Scooby and the gang if they wanna come over and play".

"to play? what a fantastical idea Thorn!" said Luna.

dusk ran and ask them

"well that our Dusk" Thorn giggled "so Thorn" said Luna "we need a code word".

"a code word?" Thorn asked "yes" said Luna "something that says the baby is coming".

Thorn thinked for a minute then a word pop up her mind and said "how about its my baby how's that Luna?".

" that's sounds good to me Thorn but only if you'er in labor" said Luna.

until Thorn's cell phone was making noise she pick it up and she said "hello?".

until a voice was penny wise said "hi Thorn and i'm back..." just before penny wise can say something Thorn intrup and said.

"WHATS ABOUT TIME YOU BUMMBLING BATTLE OF BOLTS YOU PICE OF CLOWN NOSED..." just then Luna grabed Thorns cellphone and haung it up on penny wise.

"what a rude clown he is Thorn don't lisin to him and Thorn you are not suppose to get stress its not good for the baby" said Luna.

"oh dear i'm sorry Luna i just forgot sometimes" replayed Thorn.

until Luna just said "Thorn?" "yes" said Thorn

"did you heard what i just heard?" asked Luna.

"no i don't think i did" said Thorn.

Luna came up to Thorn and lightly put her hand on Thorn's belly and the baby kicked on Luna's hand "it moved" said Luna.

"you felt it?" asked Thorn.

Thorn lightly put her hand on her belly and her baby kicked again "I felt it move too" said Thorn.

Luna said to Thorn "it likes the sound of your voice and it likes my voice as well" Luna looked up at Thorn and said "I fought its like me but its not its like you".

"really?!" asked Thorn "yes it is its growing in there ok its doing just fine Thorn" said Luna.

* * *

(at the gangs house)

at the gangs house Dusk saw Shaggy and Scooby Doo making mud pies

and they were having alot of fun so Scooby Doo said "mud pies are fun to make and getting messy!".

and they thowing mud at eachother until they saw Dusk "oh hello Dusk" said Shaggy "how are you doing?".

Dusk said to Shaggy that he and Scooby were playing in the mud and she asked if the gang want to come over to their house.

"yes we will" said shaggy they got clened up and the gang went to the hex girls house.

* * *

(back at the house 45 min later)

dusk came back with scooby and the gang and they play

for 5 hours until Thorn was stand up near the stairs and said "can some one come to me please i might be stuck down there but I'm not stuck on stupid" yelled Thorn.

the hex girls and dahpne came to thorn

and said "uh you guys we need to talk by our selfs" said dahpne.

"ok thorn what is it?" asked dusk

"well" said Thorn "all the magic is gone from the zombie world and mercer my zombie friend is going to fix the problem so nothing to worry about".

"I see" said Luna "we are not going to get upset you know Thorn".

"Well i was that samething but..." "but what?" asked Dahpne Thorn started talking againg "I'm just going to in the fulter i will rip shaggy boyfriend apart for geting me pregnant thanks to him for nothnig!".

before Luna can say something else Luna dusk and Dahpne heard something like water hitting the floor something.

Thorn felt it and heard it too.

"oh no" said Thorn as she looked down her water broke.

Thorn looked up at Luna Dusk and Dahpne and said "my water just broke you guys!"

every one went up to Thorn.

and Luna said "Thorn what's worng?"

Thorn siad "its my baby" dahpne said "here Thorn let me feel your stomach"

and shaggy siad "zoinks! scooby its time!" he yelled and shaggy begain to panic.

"we need to get Thorn to the hosbitle" Luna tried call for hlep but no aswer Luna tried 5 times but stil no awser

"WHAT!?" yelled Thorn "that's not fair!"

"oh no what will I do?" siad thorn Luna had to say "well" said dusk "we have no choise Thorn will have

her baby here" the hex girls got thorn on the bed try to keep her clam.

"Thorn just breathe!" said dusk.

then zombies were trying to attack the hex girls and scooby and the gang.

"ok siad fred me and the gang will fight the zombies Luna and dusk take care of Thorn's problem".

And all the zombies are dead scooby and the gang came back in for the birth of the new born comming.

"ok thorn" siad lunna "get ready to push" "I can't" siad Thorn "you have to Thorn!" siad dusk

dahpne siad thorn "I can feel its breathing very hard it want's out! and if we don't get this baby out or if the birth takes too long we might lose both Thorn and her baby or we will lose one or the other Thorn would die or the Baby would".

Thorn was really worried about losing the baby and grew tears.

Luna said "you can Thorn" but Thorn said "I can't it hurts too much!"

"yes i know it hurts but i need you to try" said Luna.

then thorn's dad came in the house and found his daughter in labour "sally?" he said

"daddy" Thorn siad "get in here!" siad dusk

Thorn's dad came and siad "sweete i am sorry i ran here as fast i could".

"How did you got here?" asked Fred.

Sally's dad exsplan that he heard his daughter in alot of pain and i wanted to see her give birth to her first son or daughter but said Dusk "we are not sure if its a boy or a girl" "OH MY GOD!" yelled Thorn in pain "ok you can push now Thorn" said Luna.

Shaggy said "come on Thorn you can do it!"

dusk said "come on Thorn push!"

Thorn begin to push and she srceam loud as she felt the pain.

"I can't girls" said Thorn as tears stemed down her face.

then Luna siad "ok Thorn i can see the head" fred siad "Thorn your almost there".

Luna said "1 more push should do it and I promise".

dusk siad "Thorn push on a count of 3 o push!"

Thorn srceam the loudest of all and she push the hardest one yet.

until it was out her baby was out of Thorn's body.

then lunna siad "its out!"

"what is it?" asked Dusk "a boy or a girl?"

Luna was surprise and look up at Thorn and said "its a girl" and crying was heard all over the room

Thorn shout and "oh gosh she's here and she's ok?".

"I'm going to clean her up for you Thorn just relax" said Luna.

* * *

(after Thorn's baby was dress and clean)

"well Thorn your daughter is healthy" said Luna.

"please let me hold... her...please let me...give her to me"

"What's worng with Thorn?" asked Dahpne "her voice sounds like she is sick".

"Thorn is fine she's just a little tried thats all" said Luna.

"Luna" said Thorn "I do not want to say it again please give her to me please I want to see her".

Luna showed the baby to Thorn

Thorn's tears were coming out of her eyes and said "you'er beautifull".

Luna wrap Thorn's new baby girl in a pink blanket and hand it over to Thorn.

"hi sweetheart" said Thorn she was happy that her baby was alive and safe and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Daphne asked what Thorn's baby girl's name.

"I am goinng to call her Bella"

"Why Bella?" asked Dusk Thorn exsplain "because Edward has a wife named Bella in the twilight movies so if it was a boy i would chose Edward".

"and if it was a girl i would chose Bella and thats why dusk and a endding up having a girl so i wanted one" said Thorn.

"oh I see" said Dahpne "nice name for the daughter and magic has come back when the zekrom tell us" said Luna "I can feel it"

"inside me".

"and now the magic is back" said Thorn "at the day I gave birth to my daughter Bella".

her baby was quite and was almost shivering.

"are you cold?" asked Thorn.

Thorn hold Bella and borught Bella closser to her body "I'm here".

Thorn's dad siad "hi my little princess now i'm a grantfather again"

Thorn said "bel...la...is...so...bueaty...full!" (thorn sob)

"Thorn" lunna said "you did good on pushing"

"thank you for helping me" said Thorn

"no porblem Thorn" said dusk

"Bella I will love you always" said Thorn

"how do you feel Sally?" asked her dad.

"I feel tried and sore oh My belly is hurting me after forcing the baby out".

just then Bella was crying she was hungry no wonder Bella had not ate scine Thorn did.

"why is she crying?" asked Thorn Luna said "Thorn it wants your milk".

"what milk?!" Thorn yelled "your breast milk!" Thorn siad Dusk

"well i could be tierd but i can still feed my baby" said Thorn

Thorn unbotton her hex girl band outfit and carfully flited bella's head into her breast so she can feed her.

* * *

(17 mins later)

after Bella was done feeding Thorn handed the baby to Dahpne while she Button up her shrit and Bella opened her eyes it was

green like Thorn's eyes are.

"she has your eyes Thorn" said Dahpne "and she has Dusk's look like Dusk was when she was little".

"Yes so Bella has my look" said Dusk "and she had the same color as Thorn's hair it will be black with red highlights like her mother".

When Bella was crying again Thorn said "oh someone is tried its time for bella's nap" Dusk was surprise Bella has vamprie teeth

But Thorn did not know that bella was half human vamprie but "she did'nt drink Thorn's blood" said Luna "well she has My teeth" said Thorn as she was getting more tried.

until Bella fell asleep in Dahpne's arms and she put Bella in her crib and Thorn fell asleep as well.

* * *

(17 days later)

the hex girls took the baby to Zoey's per-school class and they were also they were invited for a party.

"so" said Dixie "how was Thorn after the baby was born?" and Luna said "she's doing fine with her baby".

"so Dixie how was the show?" "I won Third" said Dixie "but the next show is on novmber 17th so maybe i'll win first so yeah".

* * *

At home

"so Luna?" asked Dixie "whats Thorn's baby's along with Zoey name?" "Bella" Luna said

"why?" asked Dixie because I exsplan that Bella is after Edward's wife named Bella and Thorn wanted to name her Bella and also

she wanted a girl.

and Zoey wanted a girl and Zoey is now a big sister.

THE END


End file.
